The Gypsy Queen
by tasha.vick
Summary: AU Swan Queen. Regina is a hot blooded Latina, Reina de Tierra de Fuego – i.e. – Queen of the Land of Fire. She lives in her own private little kingdom where there are no castles and no official titles but hers. Her subjects are enchanted by the fiesty creature that is their ruler and serve her willingly. But does the past still hurt? warning! mentions of rape and extreme violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was past the point of being surprised by the new reflection in her now spell-free mirror. The surprise was years ago replaced by a confident smile, the likes of which the Fire Queen had never seen in her first life, the one she'd rather forget.

''Brush.'', she commanded in a brook-no-nonsense voice

She let out a tiny, low-rumbling laugh when she saw her lady-in-waiting scramble about her Master Tent, looking for her favourite brush. The former slave still had some things to learn about the fact that she was now free and was actually working for money, not for the pleasure of avoiding the whip.

''Sierra, calm down. It's right by my bed.''

Sierra gave her a grateful nod and smiled at her mistress. The girl wasn't yet fifteen years old but knew to appreciate the life her Queen had given her by saving her from the hands of her owners. And even though she also knew that she was free to do as she wished, she still decided she would rather stay with the woman who gave her the gift of breathing freely. She handed the woman her favourite silver brush and watched, in awe, as she performed her morning ritual.

The Queen's long raven hair hung all the way to her back. Sierra had long ago learned her mistress was anything but shy, so seeing her naked to the waist, brushing out the slight tangles out of her perfect tresses came as no surprise. Sierra marveled at the woman's taut olive skin and wished she could one day look like her, inspiring at least a bit of the respect her Queen did.

On the other hand, Regina, unaware of the scrutiny, or rather quite used to it, finished up her loose side braid and stood to fetch her clothes for the day. A long, flowy skirt of bright red and burgundy materials flowed seductively down her legs, starting low at her hips, and dragging slightly in the back, touching the ground.. Glad to be rid of her old-life leather corsets which prevented her from breathing, Regina had taken to desining her own clothes in a more free, uninhibiting, but still mouth-watering manner. The low cut black lace shirt cupped her breasts and curved around the tight muscles of her stomach easily, the wide sleeves flowing down to join the material of the skirt, touching it lightly, both fluterring in the incoming breeze.

Sierra sighed a breath of relief as she felt the air come in through the single flap of the tent that was open. The day was scorching, and she was glad the Queen had decided to use some of her power to make it easier on all of them, especially as the night which awaited them was the most special night of the year for the Queen's entire land.

Regina finished lacing up her thigh high boots and took a deep breath of the fresh, lavender scented air. It cooled her like a cup of chilled wine.

Foregoing breakfast, she dabbed a drop of jasmine oil on each wrist and exited the tent.

* * *

''Has Shera been fed?''

She turned an inquisitive look to Leon, one of her stable boys.

''Yes, your Majesty. She is waiting for you.''

Regina nodded,and turned her strides towards a cubicle within her stables designated for her pet, her friend and the one creature she could always fully trust.

When she entered, the scent of fresh hay strewn haphazardly on the dew-damp ground soothed her and she knelt by Shera, putting her palm on the animal's forehead, rubbing gently. Shera looked up, as if awakened only just now, by the sound of Regina's breathing. The Queen continued her petting, stroking the orangle-black fur in long swipes, the way that made the normally blood-thirsty tigress into nothing more than a kitten in her mistress' hands.

Regina smiled as she heard a satisifed purring sound come from Shera's belly.

''Have you been a good girl, darling? You haven't been bothering the horses, have you?''

Shera simply tilted her head to one side as if she was a child being scolded, defending herself. Regina chuckled and stood up. Shera knew this was her cue, and she immediately followed, flanking the Queen's right side. As the two walked, their gaits in complete sync, Regina's hand occassionally brushed Shera's fur, a gesture calming both of their beings.

Regina walked through the royal camp, with her personal bodyguard by her side,and inspected the work being done on repairing the main gates of the capital, as well as the preparations for the night's festivities. She walked through the market where her regal presence never brought about fear but joyous adoration. The peasants would fight to present her with the best of their wares, and men and women alike would fawn over her, only to be warned off by a moderate, quite harmless and very effective growl emanating from Shera's throat.

* * *

Regina adored days like these, days when she was hit with all the clarity of the reprieve she was given. She was aware that her life stil sorely missed a few vital parts, but deciding not to dwell on the topic too much, she walked out of the market and towards a small waterfall of her own making.

She had created it when she first became this Queen Latina, and it was her go to place whenever she needed to think. It was the first thing her new magic, her Magic of Elements had created. She supposed the waterfall represented time and its passing, and how perhaps, her wounds would heal in time. And just like that, it was really easy to believe it. The power her father's blood line had left in its wake was growing strong in Regina, the man's one remaining heir, and she was more than glad and extremely willing to let it flourish.

* * *

As soon as she heard the familiar whoosh of water against the surface of the tiny lake she relaxed even more. Divesting herself of her clothes, she dove gracefully in the cool water. She settled on her back, floating and looking up at the cloudless sky. She was about to get out and check on Shera when she felt her back bump into , it wasn't something, it was _someone._ And by the feel of it, that someone was in the equal state of undress as herself. Angry at the intruder for sullying her personal refuge, she whipped round, ready to give them a good tongue-lashing, but somehow the words got stuck in her throat. She caught herself staring into two dazzling pools of green and an apologetic smile of a blonde woman. For the first time in a long time, the Queen of Fire was speechless.

* * *

**Thoughts? :) Should I continue? Let me know, I am always grateful for your insight :)**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Tasha V.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, they made my day! I will now proceed and try to take this story in a creative, mind-blowing direction, and hope you enjoy it! :)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Time remained suspended between the two women as Regina tried to rid herself of the stupor which, it seemed, trapped her all too effectively.

Finally, Shera's gentle paws thudding against the sandy edge of the lake brought her to her senses.

''How dare you?!''

Quickly, and with as much grace she could muster, which was -considering her state of complete nakedness - a proper feat, she swam to shore, grabbing her clothes, wrapping them around her shoulders protectively. She realized with ice-cold severity that that was the first time in forever that she'd shown any signs of weakness. She quickly rectified this by standing up straighter. She willed herself not to shiver as she let the material fall to the ground.

The girl tried to look unphased, but when she witnessed the Queen's actions, she gasped and blushed. Regina smirked and walked back towards the water's edge.

''How did you get here? Who sent you? How did you see this place?''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lady, you sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you? First of all, it's a lake, it's not like it has your name, whatever it may be, on it. Second of all, no one sent me, paranoid much? And.._.how did I see this place?! _What kind of question is that? Of course I wouldn't miss the first body of water I had encountered for days, I'd have to be fucking blind!''

Regina ignored the strange woman's indignation and focused on her own, not to mention the wavering belief and faith she put in her powers. If this person, whoever she was, could penetrate the invisibility walls she out up, that probably meant everyone could.

She quickly realized the shock value of her striptease had worn off and seeing no reason to give the rude woman another gaze of her flesh, she waved her right hand in the air, enveloping her whole body in a shimmering dark turquoise mist. Instantly, she was dressed in her favourite forest green riding tunic and cotton breaches. She kept the high-heeled, thigh high boots, she knew very well the authority they exuded.

She had no choice. She sighed and looked to her overpotective tigress now hovering ever so close to the liquid she despised so much. Regina knew the animal's fear of water, and also knew that she bypassed said fear easily whenever Regina needed it. She lowered her body to face the tigress's deep, knowing eyes and smiled comfortingly, and a little conspiratorially.

Sheding the feeling of sympathy aside, she turned to pet the gentle fur once more before uttering her command.

''Shera...fetch.''

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as she witnessed the giant tiger hurtling towards her.

* * *

''Ow, ow, ow! Seriously, does she have to tug so hard? I can't feel my wrists.''

Regina hid her smirk by snorting with disdain in the blonde's general direction. She was surprised at her decision not to have the woman killed then and there, when the old her wouldn't have hesitated. But then again, that was in another life, another realm, and she wasn't about to revert to her old defense mechanisms, even if all she ever did was protect herself. She remembered Leopold's hands on her skin and had to stop her entire body from convulsing in disgust and terror. No one would ever hurt her like that again. She would rather die than let that happen.

She felt Shera nudge her fingers gently, in her strong jaws a thick rope, on the other end of which walked the captive woman stranger.

''Don't worry sweetheart, a few more minutes, and then you can go and play with Leon.'' the Queen spoke affectionately.

''Uh, I'm doing just fine back here, thanks for asking.''

''I'm sorry, was that rude of me? Would you say it was along the lines of someone tresspassing on a person's private property?''

''You're insane. But in a good kind of way...I think. I like you. ''

Regina huffed at the woman's crass behaviour and turned away once more, her left hand clenching furiously, thus turning up the heat of the midday, at the same time her right palm cooling both her insides and Shera's.

''I'm Emma Swan, by the way. Just in case you might wanna talk to me at one point.''

Regina ignored her and continued walking ahead, her thoughts on how she could fix the wards on the lake, if they were fixable at all. She enjoyed the labored silence which ensued after Emma's introduction, grateful over and over again for her control of the elements.

* * *

''Sierra, get me Alfonzo. I need him to take care of a little...problem...for me.''

As she said the words, her gaze turned pointedly towards a sweat-drenched Emma.

''Yes, Your Grace.''

Emma's head shot up in surprise at hearing the title and the movement caused her to stumble slightly. She was stopped from falling to the ground by Shera's soft body pressing against her side. Regina regarded the tigress angrily, reproach over the slight act of betrayal visible. The animal immediately left Emma's side and nuzzled against Regina's. The animal's techniques of endearing herself to others were that of a child, but they always worked ever so well on the brunette, and she immediately smiled, completely disarmed, and placed a soft kiss on Shera's forehead before instructing Leon to take her away.

* * *

''So...you're like...a Queen?''

''Yes. And whether you like it or not, you're going to have to understand a few things...Swan, was it? Around here, we - and by _''we''_ I mean _**I**_ - don't look too kindly upon strangers who just happen to stumble across protected natural treasures. That waterfall, that lake - both were magically protected. Tell me, how did you breach the locks?''

''Look,.._.Your Grace_, or whatever you are...I didn't do anything. The fucking thing was there. I saw it and jumped in. All was fine and dandy until you came and started panicking over a simple dip I took in your precious lake.''

''Do you know why that is _**my** l_ake,Swan? Because I am its_ mother._ Everything you feel today, the drops of sweat that are now adorning your entire body, the water you bathed in, the sun that blazed through your skin, even the ground you walk on - they are all due to me, they all do **_my_ **biding, dear.''

To prove her point Regina walked a few yards away. Fortunately for the rest of her camp, they realized what was about to happen and hid in time.

A determined smirk on her face, she lowered herself and positioned her tiny body easily on the balls of her feet, bouncing slightly like an animal of prey ready to pounce and raised one fist in the air, subsequently dropping it down with force and stopping just an inch short of touching the ground. A soft rumbling noise echoed in the earth. Regina's palm had begun caressing it softly, and from afar it almost looked like the woman was having a conversation with some unknown entity.

A powerful thundering sound had Emma covering her ears in terror, her shoulders hunched. A blaze of lightning split the darkening skies and and almight hell broke loose. Drops of rain the size of ripe apples fell, covering anything and everything that wasn't shielded. Everyone except Regina, who in the midst of all of it was a calm port in the storm, smirking triumphantly. When she looked at a soaked Emma Swan, she took pitty, or something akin to it, and relaxed her muscles. Almost immediately the whipping of the rain and howling of the wind ceased and rays of sun were back.

* * *

''You wanted to see me Your Grace?''

Alfonzo, a middle-aged man was her confidant and right hand warrior. He was in charge of all matters of her army, be it defense or offense, not that either was ever needed. Regina just liked to run a tight ship.

''Yes. I need you to take Miss Swan here to the cells. I realize it's been a while since we last used them, but I'm sure you'll manage. I know it's not our usual procedure, but, I'm afraid we have to be extra careful with this one. Make sure she wants for nothing, though. I don't want anyone saying the Queen of Fire was a bad host.''

She licked her lips, satisfied, and smiled throwing another glance at an awe-struck Emma.

''I'll be seeing you around Swan.''

As she walked away, she most certainly felt the blonde's eyes on her retreating form.

_''Oh, fun times are yet to be had, Miss Swan''_, she thought to herself as she entered her tent where Sierra already waited with her warm bath at the ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina relaxed in the steaming water, her brain still whirring with anxiety. Sierra approached, adding another pitcher of milk to the bath. Regina could sense there was something bothering the girl so she decided to coax it out of her.

''Sierra, dear...is everything alright? Are you nervous about tonight?''

The girl's breath hitched in her throat at the question and she nodded imperceptively. Regina smiled at the innocence on the young face. She extended her hand, droplets of scented white liquid sliding to the floor.

''Come here.''

Sierra knelt by her mistress, and Regina tilted her chin upwards with her index fingers.

''Don't be. You will shine like the bright little precious gem of mine that you are. Do you understand?''

''If you say so, my Queen.''

''I do. Now, get me a dry cloth, I think I'm about ready to fall asleep, and drowning in dairy isn't exactly my intent.''

The girl nodded and within minutes, Regina was in her lush bed, with nothing but cool silk for comfort. She had always wanted to sleep in the nude, but Cora believed it to be to crude and ''unbefitting of a future Queen''_. '' Take that, Mother''_, Regina thought before settling in more comfortably in between the sheets.

''Darling?'' The brunette called out to Sierra once more.

''Yes, your Grace? ''

''Tell Alfonzo I want our guest to attend the festivities tonight. Also, get her some appropriate attire, those riding pants and jacket simply have to go.''

Sierra nodded and left to perform her task.

There was another reason Regina had a problem with Emma's clothes, now that she thought better of it. The design, the fabric, everything about the damn things reminded her too much of a place she'd much rather forget. Fear coiled deep within her stomach and she shut her eyes, forcing herself to sleep and gather herself before the evening came. What she didn't count on were her dreams in which she relived said bad memories quite vividly.

* * *

_Huddled in her chamber she hugged her knees closer to her chest, and tried wiping theblood off her hands. All she managed to do was stain her white night gown. She hadn't even noticed her own blood pooling around her ankles. It was only when she felt the stabbing jolts of pain that she remembered she too was hurt. Leopold never did like losing, even when he was dying. The pain between her legs was unbearable now that the adrenaline had started to fade. _

_She fell to her side, humming inanely to herself as she tried to piece together what actually happened only minutes prior while wanting to forget at the same time. Her gaze landed on the bloody dagger that she'd used to defend herself against the man that had hurt her one time too many._

_She felt his hands on her, his disgusting heat inside her, her tiny body writhing underneath his weight, the ice pick-like feel of being chipped away to nothingness. Usually, she would just block all of it out and wait until he was over and asleep before running over to her old room, the one she occupied during their engagement, when he wasn't allowed to touch her. But that night was different. Not only was he hurting her, using her to climax for the hundreth time, blood running down her thighs in a familiar pattern, he was also screaming out a name. A name that wasn't even hers. __**''Eva'' **__. The damned woman was in his mind even now, when she was the one that had to provide his carnal pleasure by losing her sanity, just so he could pretend his darling ''fairest of them all'' was back, fucking him into oblivion. _

_Searing rage took over her entire being and she grabbed the first thing she could see that could do any kind of damage. It just so happened to be the dagger hanging out of Leopold's hunting belt which was placed at the side of the bed._

_It all happened so quickly, she was amazed she was able to remember it all. She'd plunged the intricately carved steel shard into his chest and he gasped. With his final bouts of strength he slapped her hard and she fell back down onto the matress. His thrusts were becoming faster instead of slowing down and she believed she would die then and there._

_Finally, when she thought she would pass out from the pain, he collapsed on top of her. For a minute, Regina expected him to follow his usual routine and simply roll over like good son of a bitch that he was and sleep it off, dagger and all. But when a gurgling sound came from his wheezing lungs, she used all her strength to push him off. After a long struggle, she was finaly free of the man._

_In shock, rivulets od tears streamed down her face, and she ran out to her ''safety chamber''._

_The echoes of Snow's screams were so shrill against the palace stone walls that Regina had to stop herself from covering her ears to block them out. It happened mere minutes after that. The guards had found her, covered in blood, the murder weapon by her side. Behind them stood the Princess. The ice blue of the girl's eyes harbored nothing but contempt and hatred for her stepmother now. Before the Queen even had time to speak, she was guilty as charged. A jury of her peers would do nothing else but help sharpen the axes. Blades hungry and out for her blood. _

* * *

**Hey everyone! In this one I just wanted to start painting a picture of the background of this story. Hopefully I did it to your liking:) Thanks for reading and also - review if you feel like feeding my muse!:)**

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, but I've had several work-related issues I had to take care of beofre I could finally dedicate my time to writing this part properly. **

**Hope you enjoy, reviews are love! :)**  
**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Regina woke from her slumber with her heart thudding mercilessly in her heaving chest, sweat coating her skin, feverishly clutching the sheets tangled around her toned body.

''My Queen,are you alright?''

Sierra, who was sitting at the far end of the tent preparing Regina's jewelry for the upcoming ritual quickly walked up to the bed, grabbing hold of her mistress' hand. Regina latched onto the comfort gratefully. Soon, though, she forced herself to snap out of it and shrugged the care away as if it was never offerd and plastered a grin of sweet anticipation on her crimson lips.

''Have you spoken to Alfonzo?''

''Yes. I took care of the girl's wardrobe. She will be there.''

''Good. Oh, and make sure there's another seat next to mine. Right beside Shera, to be precise. I have a feeling this particular unexpected guest will need the added incentive to keep calm.''

Sierra smiled knowingly, fully aware of the blood-curdling fear Shera could induce.

''What about the Night Flames? Will you be doing the honors? You know the people would love it if you would do it this year. You have given them so much through the years, they just thought that it would be a nice gesture from them, to you.''

''It is a great honour, dear. Yes. You may tell them I would be happy to do it.''

Sierra's smile widened and she nodded happily.

''Would you like to get dressed now?''

''Yes. I assume everything else is ready? Including yourself?''

She arched an inquiring eye-brow and the girl looked away.

''Sierra, dont make me go through this again. Maybe I was too tired before, but I will reiterate what I said. You will find the person. If not tonight, there's always next time.''

''Yes, but around here, you know what they say, your odds diminish every summer, and I have the biggest chance during my Flower Year - this year. And, what if the person I desire doesn't pick me?''

''Well, then he or she isn't the one. That's the whole point of the festivities, isn't it? That you know for certain that your soul mate is the right one. The flames help you find them. And, did I just hear you call me old?''

Regina smiled mischievously to show she wasn't really being serious, and Sierra didn't even flinch. She knew her mistress well and long enough to know two things. One – she would never be upset over something as trivial as age. And two – there would never be a reason for her to think about it. The fact that she hadn't aged a day in the seven years since she saved Sierra from her tormentors was a tell-tale sign of something not quite adding up. And then she realized, through various villagers and the Queen's aids as well, that...the Queen simply does not grow old. She is frozen in her state of beauty. Some say she is able to control it at will, but no one knows for sure.

''Sierra, have I lost you, dear?''

''Hm? Oh, please pardon me, my Queen, just lost in my thoughts I suppose. I have your dress prepared in the Mirror Room, would you like to change there?''

''Yes. Doesn't hurt to check every angle, especially tonight.

''Well, all eyes will mainly be on you.''

Regina smiled at the flattering words. But then the posture changed from carefree to serious and she turned to face the girl once more.

''You needn't do this if you aren't ready. If you think it's just another duty to perform, I would gladly relieve you of it, if that is what you desire?''

Sierra's eyes shut in a brief moment of contemplation and she nodded her thanks.

''I will consider your offer, my Queen. I still have some time, am I correct?''

''Yes. Now, the dress?''

* * *

Emma looked at the garments she was given as if she would readily throw them into the Fire she'd heard everyone talking about. The girl who had brought the clothes to her was pleasant enough, and they were all very nice to her, but no one takes kindly to being a prisoner, and Princess Ema was no exception. She escaped from her parents sturdy rule just to avoid being a captive. She would give Snow and James credit where credit was due, but there were only so many balls she could attend, without going insane and knowing they would never let her go of their own volition, she simply had to leave. And though it pained her deeply knowing she would never see them again, she also knew it was the right decision.

Eyeing the pieces of material, she snorted to herself and decided it was probably best not to antagonize the Queen. If she was going to get herself out of this mess, she'd better learn to behave. Something her mother had always tried to instill in her but never succeeded. She snorted some more at the irony of her current condition as opposed to what she'd fled from and continued with pulling the velvety design across her shoulders.

The deep-blue shawl was a nice addition to the lace-up blouse, even if it was a little too revealing for the Princess's liking. Her ensemble was finished off by a pair of off-white trousers, the leggings uninhibiting, light and fluttering in the breeze. The black leather boots were a marvel to look at. Emma forced herself not to like them but failed gloriously. When she looked at herself in the mirror which was brought into her luxurious cell especially for her, she nodded, surprisingly satisified. She wondered what other interesting plot twists the night had in store for her.

* * *

As Queen Regina stepped out of her Master Tent, she surveyed her surroundings with cutting precision. She knew her orders would be carried out down to a tee, but she still had to make sure. Some of her old ''Evil'' Queen persona deigned to come out of its hiding once in a while, and it sort of helped to keep things in check. But, only sometimes. After the night was over, the brunette knew the old Regina would be firmly locked away in the backdrop of her former self, and her life of happy indulgence could start anew, with no interruptions.

Now, if only Emma Swan didn't become such a problem, everything would indeed be perfect. The thought ran rampant in her mind, and as she turned on her heel, instructing Leon to get Shera, she caught sight of the aforementioned girl walking towards her, Alfonzo at her side, keeping a reasonable distance.

Regina nodded to herself, an unwilling smile inching closer to her lips, and she spoke to Sierra, murmuring her words only for the girl's ears.

''Well, I can see you've done a great job picking out her next time, do refrain from giving away my favourite boots, please.''

''Of course, I apologize.''

Sierra smiled to herself, pleased that her choices have once again satisfied her mistress's tastes, despite losing an item of wardrobe so dear to her.

Regina ignored Emma as she walked to her seat, playing with Shera's fur to calm her suddenly agitated senses.

* * *

The winding banners of the Queen of Fire moved in the night wind, and the sound of the fabric yielding to the onslaught of air was sort of...cathartic. The banners had given up and acted accordingly to the wishes of a different master. Emma had thought so many times of doing the same. Except, her heritage and the fact that she was Snow White's daughter somehow never allowed for the time to consider it properly.

And now, looking through a haze of a dozen torches lit around the throne straight at the woman commanding such attention and adoration, Emma couldn't help but realize a powerful urge coiling in her stomach. The wish to have been born under her rule, and in this land. Perhaps her wild nature would have been tamer and therefore, have made her life easier and more pleasurable.

No, forget that. Not maybe. Most definitely. She knew it the moment jer jade-coloured eyes met the Queen's russet ones from a distance of twenty feet. The heart beating wildly in her chest had betrayed her, flushing her cheeks a bright red, the feeling of her inner self being thrown into a state of perfect balance by an unknown entity warm and tingly on her skin.

* * *

_''Blushing? Hm, well, that's a new one...''_

The Queen pondered the nature of Swan's embarrassment, seated at her throne, which was slightly elevated so she could have a better view of the evening's progress. She felt inexplicably edgy. She just didn't do edgy. But she was damned if she was going to let it show on her face. Her eyes still on the deep-olive ones, she cast a dazzling stare and persisted until the moment Emma was seated in between herself and Shera as she was instructed. The connection then broke for a while.

Both women didn't fail to recognize the jolt of disappointment shaking them both to their very foundation, as miniscule as it may have been.

But then the Queen was handed a chalice filled to the brim with purple powder. Her face, Emma noted, had transformed into pure bliss, gratitude, love and joy. Her eyes trained on the fine substance in the cup, the Queen dipped her index finger into the mixture, swirled it around several times and sighed contentedly. Even though she didn't intend to partake in the actual ritual, she would be the one initiating it, and she could already feel the tingle the dust caused. It was orgasmic, slightly difficult to control and wonderfully decadent. It smelled of dried black roses and fresh white ones, as per her instructions.

Without much more preamble, her slender fingers dove deep into the concoction, and she savoured the feeling of the fine grains sliding against her oversensitive skin. A liquid of potent abandon swirled in the pit of her stomach but she tamed it...for the time being. The Night was about to commence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Once again, sorry for the long wait, but my private life is in shambles, and work has been hell. Frankly, I couldn't wait for a moment of peace and quiet so I could finish this next installment. I hope you enjoy it:)**

**xoxoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The molten lava-like wisps of orange danced close to their mistress, literally caressing her skin, as she walked towards the great bonfire erected in the middle of her camp. The doors were open to everyone who wanted to participate or even just observe.

Several dozens of her subjects gathered round the bonfire, watching her with the utmost reverence.

Regina felt familiar stirrings running wild in her very core and inhaled deeply, needing the oxygen to keep her grounded. It was odd, not one of the prior rituals had had such a potent effect on her, then why was she now feeling like she would explode with desire and lust? Emotions never before so powerful blazed their way through her body.

* * *

Emma observed Her Majesty through unkowningly hooded eyes, her breathing shallow, pale cheeks flushing with…wait what? The blonde shook her head to rid herself of the weird thoughts entering her already riled up mind. She couldn't, however, prevent the betrayal of her own body as she found out she couldn't so much as move without having the desire to inch closer to the intriguing monarch. So she mustered every ounce of strength and will power and clenched her right arm around the knees that she drew to her chin, her left hand tangling itself in Shera's plush fur, no longer afraid of the animal. Shera enjoyed the attention and purred, satisfied, as she too, observed her mistress perform the ritual.

* * *

Regina proceded to grab a fistful of the purple powder, holding it out at arm's length, seeing how a few wayward grains escaped and flew into the heart of the burning pile of wood. The scent that their remains brought forward almost made her faint. She smiled at the feeling and soon, when she felt her hand was steady again, she opened it, murmuring softly a few select words in Spanish, known only to her. The powder swirled upward and created a tiny vortex which soon disipated into a fine watery mist, painting the fire an equal colour purple, and sending a frenzied, heady fragrance into the air.

Out of the corner of her eye Regina managed to notice Sierra was still next to the throne, a silent agreement that she would sit this year's Night out. Regina smiled at the girl's decision, grateful she wasn't rushing into anything.

The twenty people waiting for the outcome, stared at the sight admiringly, even though most of them had witnessed it before. Emma felt her head getting heavy, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each.

Regina was enthralled by the flames before her to notice Emma's predicament.

She saw the flames flickering more openly now, as if emboldened by the concoction she'd added to their core. Nine of them grew bigger than their brethren and soon broke off from the wad of purple light on the ground. Regina watched, knowing that out of the twenty people eagerly awaiting their fortunes, two would go home alone and pairless. She smiled sadly to herself, knowing she would speak to whoever it was later on,let them know it wasn't all gloom and doom.

But what she hadn't counted on, after she saw eight of the misty, purple ropes bind eight couples in a bond of one true love, was that the ninth and final stream of warmth would dive from the summer sky, its two ends aimed at the Queen herself and the blonde woman cradled in the embrace of Shera.

The last thing she remembered before – like all others affected by it – succumbing to the sedative-like sensation of the flame's power was flying through the dark and towards one sleeping Swan.

* * *

Emma came to, angry at herself for falling asleep so carelessly. But before she cracked her eyes open, she heard a distinct female shriek of pure anger. It was Regina, and by the sound of it, she was not pleased. The blonde padded out of the bed she was placed in when she conked out(she guessed correctly it was the Master Tent she was in), and followed the source of the raspy, deep voice of the brunette mystery.

When she exited the main chamber, she was stopped dead in her tracks by Regina walking in long, purposeful strides from one end of the Mirror Room, her every facet now visible to the blonde, as the myriad of reflective surfaces gave her a very good view of this enchanting woman. An annoyed and somewhat worried expression marred her beautiful face, and her ruby-red lips were set in a tiny pout, a small scar poised on top of the left side of the upper lip. Emma found this one tiny flaw, if one could even call it a flaw, was what made the Queen even more attractive. Yes, she would admit it to herself. She was attracted to the infurating woman, and given a chance, she would act on it without a single thought.

But, for the time being, she remained hidden in the shadows, enjoying the show.

* * *

Regina spent a better part of the past hour on her feet, to wired to even sit down. Her body allowed her to wake up earlier since she was the creator of the powder, and as such, more immune to it than anyone else. But she still couldn'tget it out of her head.

''_I don't even know her! She is my prisoner! She infuriates me!''_

Her long bath towel clutched to her chest, she enjoyed the moments of privacy before she knew the blonde was due to wake. She'd banned everyone from the tent, including Sierra who was only too willing to obey afer seeing the scene Regina caused when she first woke up on top of Emma Swan next to the dying Night Flames.

She thanked her common sense for constructing the powder in such a way as to let her waking person to decide on when the fated couple would actually make love. She didn't think she could stand waking in the nude next to someone she'd just met. She'd had enough of that thrust upon her when she was her old self, thank you very much.

She uncinched the towel slightly and let the night breeze cool her skin.

''_Do I love her?'',_ she sked herself.

Well, she couldn't answer that question, but she did know one thing. She **wanted** her. She wanted to do unimaginable things to that insolent little prissy creature that would make her eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure. She would tease her to the brink of countless orgasms and make writhe in the agony of not being allowed to cum. The very thought of this sent a jolt of fire to her abdomen and she clutched her arms around herself to wake her body of the illicit thought. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on. What she did realize at one point during her inner monologue was that someone was watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! :) The delay has been gigantic, I know, but when real life hits you in the family jewels, you have no choice but to prioritize. My computer was out of reach for a while, due to technical problems and then there was work when I did get my computer back,blah, blah, blah...long story short, I will work on making the updates less apart, but if I don't make it, don't hold it against me? :)**

**Anyways, just another note, the song lyrics are of the song 'Fairy Queen' by Blackmore's Night (I'm a huuuge fan of theirs and thought the song would fit perfectly) **

**Enjoy! **

**xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

* * *

Chapter 6

''_**Ah, the insuffrable intrusion finally woke up''**_, thought Regina to herself, her lips unknowingly curling into an angry snarl.

She remained turned away from the blonde and deliberately let the towel fall to the floor. She bent over to retrieve her silk, floor-length night gown, thus providing Emma with a clear view of her perfectly round and taut backside.

Emma almost gasped, but held it in at the final moment. She could literally feel her pupils dilating at the sight of an unguarded Regina displaying her wonderful assets for all and sunder to see. Well, perhaps not all and sunder, but Emma wasn't going to let that little inner voice telling her she was being extremely rude get to her. For all she knew she would never get another chance to see what was currently in front of her.

Regina was busying herself with slowly unfolding and patting down the creases in the material, not bothering to look behind, still wanting to torment her unexpected ''true love''. She almost snorted at the mere notion that such a thing could possibly be true. She decided to inspect the Meister's chambers, and make sure he didn't do something wrong. She had created the instructions and the first batch, but she couldn't well supervise the process every year. Hoping against all hope that he'd botched the mix this time, she pulled the gown over her head, feeling the smooth material caressing her overheated skin.

''See something you like dear?''

The brunette's deep, husky voice pierced through Emma's wet fantasies suddenly, leaving her wide-eyed, all her thoughts clearly visible in her normally pale cheeks now flushed a deep magenta and in the sound of her breaths coming out in short bursts.

Regina's face hid her amusement expertly, but on the inside she was gloating. However, she was most definitely not going to admit to herself that she had chanced a glance down the girls slightly unlaced blouse or that she'd found the sight more than enticing.

Quickly, to distract herself she sat in front of her vanity and started brushing her long raven strands, the familiar motions soothing and comforting.

''Umm...do you mind me asking what happened last night?''

''Yes.''

The answer was curt and it was clear Regina wasn't going to offer anything else by way of reply so Emma stomped back to the bed, burrying herself in the plush red silk.

The brunette followed Emma to her own bed and glared daggers at the form now nestled in her favourite sheets.

''What exactly do you think you're doing?''

It was one thing that she'd granted the blonde permission to pass out in her bed,but a completely different matter was her own insolent ways and the refusal to hear the obvious contempt and outrage in her words.

''Going back to sleep. I don't care what happened. If you won't answer my questions, I'll at least get a good night's rest.''

The Queen fumed but found she couldn't utter a word to confront the blonde. She stomped her feet and all but ran out of the tent and into the awakening dawn of a new day.

* * *

Regina wasn't in the tent when Emma wook at noon, and after the blonde realized the Royal Camp had resumed its usual acitivities, she assumed that nothing of great importance had happened the previous night, even though the Queen had acted like all hell had broken loose.

She got dressed leisurely and stretched her muscles with feline grace.

Testing the waters, she walked out, trying to see if she would be stopped by any of the guards or Alfonzo, but none appeared. She ventured further and with each step she took, her confidance grew. She kept a steady pace until she reached the gates through which she was ushered not a day ago, bound like a prisoner. She thought of fleeing, but decided against it. She would go out, as it was obvious that she wouldn't be stopped, but she would definitely come back. It was as though invisible cords tied her to the place, and she wasn't too keen on cutting them.

* * *

She strolled on, with no particular goal, and after about half an hour or so, she realized with great joy mixed with a hint of fear, that she'd stumbled upon the Queen's lake. Is it possible she subconsciously followed the same route? No, her mind was far too preoccupied with more important things than that. But upon closer observation, she forgot all about her ponderings and her lips widened, a radiant smile adorning her face.

The Queen was floating, the water rippling around her, calm and cool, tattooing the tan skin with its crystal-like droplets. Regina's face was somber and calm, eerily so. But ravagingly beautiful nonetheless, thought Emma. She looked at her and a song she used to know when she was younger, back in the Kingdom ruled over by her mother, came back to her mind. Not that she'd reminisced, it was just there, in her head,on repeat, as she watched Regina cut through the surface of the lake with graceful strokes, getting put of the water and walking towards her.

A minstrel was said to have composed the song for Snow White. It was a widespread belief and a young Emma Charming never thought twice about it. But now, and with utmost certainty, she was sure the words and the music fit Regina and no one else, especially her mother. How she knew this, she had no idea, but let her eyes soak in the image before her, as she enjoyed the melody of her youth, now seeing it in a new light.

**_Over on the hill_**  
**_There grows a flower_**  
**_Growing quicker still_**  
**_More perfect by the hour_**  
**_Deep within that flower_**  
**_Is a tiny chair_**  
**_All a-fringed with gold_**  
**_The fairy queen sits there…_**

**_It is in her breath_**  
**_That the wind does blow_**  
**_It is in her heart_**  
**_As pure as winter snow_**  
**_It is in her tears_**  
**_Crystal raindrops fall_**  
**_And within her years_**  
**_That she is in us all…_**

**_Oh dark eyes_**  
**_Help me see_**  
**_Just one look_**  
**_She is gone_**  
**_Look on me_**  
**_We are one_**  
**_Fading with the setting sun_**

**_As the willow bows_**  
**_To her majesty_**  
**_All the forest flowers_**  
**_Love her mystery_**

**_Who would not admire_**  
**_Who does not adore_**  
**_Who does not desire_**  
**_Or wish to see more?_**

As the ending of the song echoed in her entire being, Emma almost swooned with the scent of lilly-of-the-valley and lemon grass. She realized that the fragrance wafted so enticingly from a very naked Queen's skin. Air halted in her lungs, and she observed Regina's face, her eyes brimming with tears, her pouting scarlet lips set in a defiant line. The overall ring of sadness about her entire presence.

''Regina...what, what is it, what's the matter?''

The Queen persisted in her silence, but when minutes fleeted by without an answer, Emma placed a tender palm on the brunette's cheek, wiping away the salt, wanting badly to soothe away all wories.

Finally, Regina blinked and looked away. She spoke, as if in mourning, and at first Emma wasn't sure of what she'd said. She stroked the underside of the monarch's chin before gently guiding the dark gaze back to her own.

''I said...you found me. You are mine.'' And with a pained expression she uttered another set of words, the bittereness in them unmistakeable. ''And I am yours.''

It was the last thing Emma heard before the enticing red lips were on hers, devouring her and sending a jolt of lust straight to her very core. She responded in kind, laying the Queen gently on the soft, damp grass.


End file.
